À la manière Gerudo
by Azelda88
Summary: Après avoir été accepter parmi les guerrières Gerudo Link se repose à la forteresse pour la nuit avant de reprendre le cours de ses aventures le lendemain. Mais il ne s'attendait à avoir une visite inattendue cette nuit et à découvrir certaines choses bien particulières de la vie d'adulte, à la manière Gerudo ! LEMON!


Infiltrer la forteresse Gerudo pour libérer les pauvres ouvriers emprisonnés par les impitoyables guerrières, par la faute de leur propre stupidité il est vrai, avait vraiment été difficile et Link était content d'avoir finalement acquis le respect des farouches guerrières, ces dernières ayant accepté sa présence en leur sein en lui offrant une carte de membre Gerudo, un exploit rare parmi les grands guerriers d'Hyrule comme lui. Il avait d'abord dû fouiller toutes les pièces de la labyrinthique forteresse a la recherche des ouvriers sans se faire prendre par les gardes. Mais il avait quand même été surpris une fois malgré toutes ses précautions et avait fini dans une sorte de tour sans porte faisant apparemment office de geôle, heureusement les gardes n'avaient pas pensé à lui prendre son équipement et il avait pu sortir de sa prison grâce à son grappin. Il avait ensuite du combattre de braves guerrières Gerudo, qui gardait les cellules de la forteresse et étaient bien décidés à l'empêcher de continuer d'avancer. Il s'était finalement retrouvé devant Aveil, la seconde de la Nabooru, et cette dernière impressionné par la force et le courage du jeune homme avait reconnu sa valeur, lui offrant une carte de membre Gerudo. Elle lui dit qu'il pourrait désormais se promener librement parmi elles, s'entraîner dans leurs gymnases, accéder au désert pour continuer sa quête, et qu'elles laisseraient les stupides ouvriers en paix pour qu'il puisse enfin réparer le pont enjambant le canyon les séparant du reste d'Hyrule. Comme la nuit était sur le point de tomber et qu'il n'était pas sage de partir à l'exploration du désert dans le noir Aveil proposa aimablement à Link de passer la nuit à la forteresse, afin de pouvoir se mettre en route demain frais et dispos. Link accepta avec plaisir, l'idée de dormir bien à l'abri dans un lit confortable plutôt que dehors sur le sol à la merci des intempéries n'était pas pour lui déplaire. On lui prépara donc une petite chambre inoccupée dans la forteresse et on l'y conduisit. La chambre était très ordinaire, pas très grande elle contenait un lit simple accoté sur le mur, un bureau en dessous d'une fenêtre unique et une commode pour ranger ses affaires, malgré tout cela représentait un luxe inouï pour le héros du temps qui n'avait dormi dans un vrai lit depuis une éternité. Comme il n'était pas encore tout à faire l'heure de ce coucher on le guida jusqu'à la salle à manger ou il dévora son repas comme un ogre tout en écoutant les conversations enjouées des guerrières, dont il ne comprenait même pas la moitié. Ensuite sentant la fatigue peser sur ses épaules il décida de se retirer et d'aller se mettre au lit. Il défit donc son épée et son bouclier avant de les déposer près de son lit, il retira son équipement et le posa sur la commode. Puis il retira ses gants, ses bottes, son chapeau et sa tunique verte, ne lui restant comme tout vêtement que la fine chemise de lin blanche qu'il portait sous sa tunique kokiri et ses pantalons. Il se glissa ensuite doucement dans son lit ou il s'endormit rapidement. Il ne dormait que depuis deux ou trois heures quand il sentit une présence dans sa chambre. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son épée quand il constata qu'il ne s'agissait que l'une des Gerudos, le regardant fixement. Soulagé il stoppa son geste avant de s'asseoir sur son lit tout en se demandant ce qui lui voulait la jeune femme. Celle-ci dégaina une dague, se jeta sur Link à toute vitesse, le plaquant sur son lit en posant la lame sur sa gorge. Navi paniquait et Link croyait sa dernière heure venue quand la Gerudo éclata soudain de rire devant son air apeuré. Elle remit sa dague dans son fourreau avant de se relever en libérant Link qui s'assit à nouveau. Elle reprit son sérieux quand elle lui adressa la parole.

\- Tu es imprudent gamin, si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer tu serais mort au moment où l'on parle. Ne renonce jamais à t'emparer de ton épée lorsque tu découvres un inconnu dans ta chambre, même s'il fait partie du peuple qui t'a accueilli. Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas venir à bout de ce chien de Ganondorf. 

Piteux Link baissa la tête un peu honteux, pendant que Navi furieuse essayait d'attaquer la sournoise Gerudo, que cette dernière repoussait sans effort sans même une seule goutte de sueur. Devant cette situation incongrue la jeune femme ne put pas s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Link se contentait de la regarder avec les yeux ronds, pendant que Navi s'était par sécurité, poser sur l'épaule du jeune blond. La Gerudo finit par reprendre ses esprits et c'est avec un regard langoureux qu'elle s'adressa de nouveau à Link.

\- Mais ce n'est pour faire la leçon que je suis venue ici gamin, tu sais lorsque nous nous sommes battus un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour ce stupide ouvrier tu m'as vraiment réellement très impressionné, du coup lorsque j'ai su que tu passerais ici la nuit j'ai eu envie de te revoir, en privé cette fois, et dans un cadre plus agréable. 

Link reconnut alors la femme devant lui. Il s'agissait de l'une des quatre guerrières Gerudo qu'il avait combattues aujourd'hui pour libérer les ouvriers. Link ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué pendant leurs combats mais maintenant qu'il la revoyait dans un cadre plus détendu il trouvait que la guerrière Gerudo était vraiment, mais vraiment très belle. Elle portait une tenue Gerudo rouge, semblable à celle des gardes si ce n'est la couleur. Son beau visage était couvert par un voile, qui soulignait magnifiquement ses grands yeux jaunes et ses cheveux roux étaient remontés en une haute queue-de-cheval sur son crâne. Elle retira alors son voile dévoilant son beau visage, animé d'un sourire narquois. De grands yeux en amande, un gros nez bien dessiné, des lèvres pulpeuses qui invitaient au baiser. Link n'avait rien ressenti de tel de toute sa vie, il avait l'impression que se tenait devant lui la plus belle femme du monde et il était complètement subjugué par le charme de la farouche guerrière. Cette dernière s'amusant de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur le jeune homme s'approcha d'une démarche féline du lit puis sans prévenir arracha brutalement la couverture du lit, dévoilant ainsi le jeune homme en chemise et en pantalon. Ce dernier complètement abasourdi par le comportement étrange de la Gerudo resta cloué sur place, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, pendant que Navi sous le choc elle aussi s'était réfugié dans le bonnet de Link, avant dans sortir se sentant honteuse d'avoir fui ainsi pour un simple arrachage de couverture. La jeune femme posa sur l'entrejambe de Link un regard avide et un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais, plutôt ordinaire, mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment ça l'important...

Mais de quoi parlait elle se demanda Link? Pourquoi il se sentait tout d'un coup aussi mal a l'aise? Pourquoi il rougissait comme il n'avait jamais rougi de toute sa vie? Après tout quand on y pense même s'il avait l'air d'un adulte le jeune n'était il y n'a quelques jours à peine qu'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Comme il avait dormi pendant sept longues années il n'avait pas grandi de la même manière que les autres enfants. Dans sa tête il n'avait toujours que dix ans, avec toute l'innocence que cela suppose. Pourtant son corps lui semblait bien conscient qu'il était adulte car même si pour le moment rien ne s'était vraiment passé il ressentait malgré une étrange chaleur dans le bas-ventre, troublant encore un peu plus l'enfant-adulte. Navi elle par contre savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer, elle avait parfaitement compris les intentions de la Gerudo et elle était complètement dépassée par les événements. Elle n'était pas vraiment préparée a devoir guider Link sur ce chemin-là. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire la Gerudo, c'était mal, ce serait presque de la pédophilie, son précieux ami n'avait pas à devoir endurer ça, il y avait encore trop d'épreuves qu'il devrait affronter sans qu'une Gerudo stupide décide d'y ajouter son grain de sel. Virant au rouge la brave petite fée se jeta avec toute sa rage sur l'importune, grondant comme un animal sauvage. Link en fut encore plus abasourdi, si c'était possible, il ne réagit même pas quand la guerrière agacée par l'attaque de la petite fée l'empoigna par les ailes avant de la jeter par la fenêtre puis de refermer solidement le panneau en bois qui normalement servait à protéger la pièce des tempêtes de sable de manière à ce que la fée ne puisse pas revenir dans la chambre. Le premier réflexe du jeune homme fut de se lever pour laisser sa fée revenir dans la chambre mais un seul regard de la Gerudo suffit pour le dissuader et il se contenta de rester assis sur son lit pendant que Navi cognait furieusement sur le panneau essayant désespérément d'entrer.

\- Non mais quelle peste cette sale fée! Et toi tu la tolères auprès de toi? Elle doit passer son temps à t'empêcher de t'amuser, moi je l'aurais écrabouillé depuis longtemps. Mais bon maintenant qu'elle est hors d'état de nuire on peut apprendre à se connaître de manière plus intime toi et moi...

Link fut horrifié par ses paroles, transformé Navi en bouillie de fée? Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille! Comment cette femme pouvait dire une chose aussi cruelle? Mais une minute qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là au juste? Pendant que le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées la belle guerrière avait retiré ses chaussures et elle s'attaquait maintenant à son haut, voyant l'air perdu du jeune homme elle cessa tout mouvement puis le regarda avec un air perplexe. Elle sembla réfléchir pendant un moment puis soudain son visage s'éclaira avec une expression à la fois moqueuse et triomphante. Elle posa de nouveau un regard plein de sous-entendu au jeune homme, puis elle dit d'une voix langoureuse, un éclat moqueur dans les yeux.

\- Dis-moi gamin... Ne serait tu pas vierge à tout hasard?

Vierge? Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça? Link ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait? Que voulait cette femme? Elle disait vouloir mieux le connaître mais pourtant son comportement depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre était complètement incompréhensif. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici bon sang? Terriblement troublé et totalement perdu naïvement il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de lui demander en bredouillant comment elle s'appelait. La réponse maladroite du jeune homme était si inentendue que la Gerudo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son hilarité était si grande qu'elle s'en tenait même les côtes, riant à en pleurer. Link savait qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de très stupide, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi s'était stupide. Honteux il baissa la tête, ne pouvant guère faire plus qu'attendre que l'inconnue se calme. Navi ne frappait même plus à la fenêtre, elle avait dû abandonner et partir plutôt chercher un autre moyen de rejoindre Link. Mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas remarqué, il était trop adsorbé par la scène se déroulant sur ses yeux. Finalement la femme se calma suffisamment pour pouvoir parler et elle reprit tout en riant.

\- Tu dois vraiment être le pire des puceaux du monde entier pour demander à une femme Gerudo prête à s'offrir à toi comment elle s'appelle gamin! C'est incroyable! Comment peux-tu être aussi ignorant? Aussi innocent? Tu n'es pas gay toujours? Non je ne crois pas, je sens bien ce genre de chose et je ne crois pas que ce sois ton cas. C'est la faute de ta fée alors? Oui je crois bien que c'est elle. Cette petite garce a dû volontairement te garder dans l'ignorance pendant toutes ses années passé avec toi... Elle est probablement amoureuse de toi et veut te garder pour elle toute seule, non mais quelle garce!

Gay? Puceau? Innocent? Navi amoureuse de lui? Navi une garce? Plus ça allait plus le jeune homme était confus et troublé. Ayant finalement retrouvé tout son sérieux la jeune femme le regarda d'un air déterminé avant de lui dire.

\- Hum un aussi beau garçon que toi n'ayant jamais été touché par une femme... C'est inacceptable, il faut régler ça au plus vite! Au fait mon nom est Akeko si tu tiens tant a le savoir, mais tu réaliseras bientôt que cela n'a aucune importance...

Link ne put même pas dire un mot quand soudain Akeko enleva son haut, puis son pantalon, puis ses bijoux, se retrouvant ainsi nue comme à son premier jour, devant le jeune homme abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme nue de toute sa vie et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'examiner sous tous ses angles. Sa peau sombre lui semblait aussi douce que du satin, sa poitrine opulente semblait lui hurler de poser ses mains sur elle, son duvet roux sur son pubis lui semblait aussi dangereux et attirant que le feu lui-même. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau de toute sa vie que le corps nue d'Akeko, tout en courbe, musclé par des années d'entraînement au combat. Son corps eut alors une réaction étrange, quelque chose de bizarre mais aussi très agréable qui le fit presque paniquer, son sexe se redressait lentement dans ses pantalons, victime d'un début d'érection. À la vue de cette petite bosse qui voulait tout dire Akeko sourit d'un air satisfait, plus qu'heureuse de l'effet qu'elle faisait au jeune homme.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas gay gamin!

Puis elle se jeta sur lui, le plaquant sur le lit et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir elle l'embrassa. C'était un baiser fougueux, sauvage, avide et sensuel. Tout son corps frissonnait, son sexe se gonflait un peu, il ressenti pour cette femme un désir différent de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, un désir aussi sauvage que son baiser, un désir aussi enflammé que sa chevelure rousse. Sans s'en rendre compte il commença à rendre son baiser à la belle Akeko, ses mouvements de lèvres étaient maladroits, et sa langue était pataude. Mais Akeko savait comment embrasser quelqu'un, alors elle guida la bouche du jeune homme, lui montrant peu à peu comment faire. Puis au grand regret de Link cette dernière rompit le baiser, tout en plongeant ses yeux langoureux dans l'azur de ceux du garçon. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même que ce qui se passait en ce moment même ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, qu'un simple baiser d'une femme nue n'était pas suffisant pour combler le désir nouveau qui se répandait en lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sentant le désir ardent de son amant Akeko glissa ses mains sous la chemise du jeune homme, caressa quelques instants sa poitrine, avant de lui retirer sa chemise le laissant torse nu.

Elle commença alors à caresser et à embrasser langoureusement le torse du jeune homme et il sut que désormais peut-être importe ce qu'elle lui ferait il ne pourrait rien faire pour y résister car il était maintenant entièrement sous son emprise. Les caresses d'Akeko électrisait tout le corps de Link. Elle l'embrasait, le caressait, jouait avec ses tétons, les mordillait, les faisait frémir. Link ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi vulnéraire, aussi entièrement soumis à quelqu'un. Pourtant il n'avait pas peur, il ne se sentait pas mal a l'aise, il faisait complètement confiance à la Gerudo qui elle le lui rendait très bien. Les caresses d'Akeko devenaient plus intenses, plus fébriles, elle avait abandonné les tétons de Link pour descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à taquine, elle effleura rapidement le sexe de Link, gonflé par le désir. Pour la première fois depuis un moment Link réagit, se redressant soudainement, surprit et troublé par le contact inattendu de la femme sur son sexe. Cette dernière le recoucha doucement avant de lui dire, toujours avec un air taquin.

\- Laisse-toi faire gamin, tu vas adorer ça je te le promets.

Link, quoique qu'un peu inquiet, décida de se laisser faire, acquiesçant silencieusement a la jeune femme. Elle souri puis baissa le pantalon du jeune homme. Ce dernier en fut tout d'abord surpris, puis il laissa finalement faire la Gerudo. Elle caressa un moment le membre du jeune homme puis elle l'engloutit. Link en fut choqué pendant un moment. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle faisait? Son sexe n'était pas sensé aller dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre! Ça ne servait qu'à faire pipi non? Comme il était naïf! Mais la vague de plaisir qui suivit fit vite disparaître tous ses questionnements et ses hésitations, de petit gémissement s'échappait de sa bouche ce qui semblait motiver encore plus Akeko. Les baisers, les coups de langue, la chaleur de la bouche d'Akeko, tout cela provoquait des explosions de plaisir chez le jeune homme. Après un moment Akeko ajouta ses mains à la fellation augmentant encore plus les sensations de Link. Puis après quelques minutes de ce doux traitement le jeune homme se cambra, poussant un puissant gémissement, pendant qu'une explosion phénoménale de plaisir lui traversait tout le corps. Il venait d'avoir un orgasme.

\- Déjà gamin? Bon c'était ta première après tout, mais il va falloir que tu fasses mieux pour la suite. 

La suite? Ce n'était pas fini? Pourtant Link se sentait déjà pleinement satisfait, puis il réalisa qu'un étrange liquide blanc maculait son membre ainsi que la bouche d'Akeko... Il commençait à paniquer quand cette dernière, de nouveau prise d'un fou lui expliqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa semence et que c'était tout à fait normal. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'un jeune homme aussi séduisant pouvait être aussi ignorant sur les choses de la vie. Ayant repris son calme elle se plaça a califourchon sur le jeune homme et elle commença à stimuler son sexe. Au début Link n'était pas certain d'où la Gerudo voulait en venir mais son membre ne semblait pas en avoir eu encore assez car il se redressa, aussi dur qu'avant son orgasme. Il eut le souffle coupé quand Akeko, sans prévenir, s'empala sur lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore? Cela ressemblait un peu à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait pris son sexe dans sa bouche tout en étant totalement différent. La première fois il jouit trop vite et la Gerudo le gourmanda gentiment, la deuxième fois c'était un peu mieux, mais la Gerudo n'était pas encore satisfaite. Après avoir entendu encore un moment que le sexe de Link se soit suffisamment remit elle grimpa une troisième fois sur le jeune homme et alors le plaisir déferla. Elle chevauchait ardemment, sautant presque sur le sexe du jeune homme, lui procurant un plaisir inouï. Elle-même gémissait d'extase, ses cris montant en force en même temps que son plaisir. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine le jeune homme se mit à caresser la poitrine de la Gerudo, exactement comme elle l'avait elle-même caressé un peu plus tôt. Au début elle fut surprise puis constatant que Link semblait avoir bien appris elle le laissa faire avec plaisir. Link appréciait le contact de sa poitrine sur ses mains, c'était si moelleux et doux, il ne désirait rien de temps que de les explorer dans les moindres recoins mais il se retenait car il craignait de faire du mal à son amante s'il se montrait trop empressé. Après un moment Akeko prit la main gauche de Link, la guida là où leurs sexes se chevauchaient et lui montra comment caresser doucement ce qui semblait être au jeune homme un étrange petit bouton caché dans son sexe. Au vu des cris de la Gerudo, qui augmentèrent encore en intensité, il comprit qu'il touchait là une sorte de bouton magique, un bouton qui pouvait donner énormément de plaisir à une femme... Les mouvements se firent plus forts, les caresses de Link plus ardentes, ils haletaient tout d'eux d'essoufflement puis de plaisir puis l'explosion se produisit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois à la fois pour Link et pour Akeko et les deux poussèrent ensemble un puissant cri de jouissance, qui dut résonner jusqu'au plus profond du désert.

C'est au moment où Akeko s'effondrait sur le torse du jeune homme, épuisée mais satisfaite, que Navi revint brutalement dans la chambre de Link, suivit d'une garde Gerudo que la petite fée avait dû harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de l'aider. À la vue du couple encore enlacé la garde comme la fée se figea. Akeko se retira de Link, jeta un regard sur la garde, et toutes deux échangèrent un sourire entendu, se doutant bien que l'une d'elles venait d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir. Une fois les deux femmes parties Link remonta son pantalon pendant que Navi volait à sa hauteur. Il se sentait étrangement honteux tout d'un coup, pas seulement d'avoir été surprit sur le fait par sa fée et une autre Gerudo mais aussi parce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était heureux bien sur, mais il n'avait pas la moindre de ce que pouvait donc être l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Il était de nouveau troublé, d'un côté son esprit enfantin était choqué d'avoir vu une femme faire toutes ses choses étranges sur son lui, mais d'un autre son corps adulte lui était bien content de ce qu'il venait de vivre, et même si Link restait encore un enfant, il sentait qu'après ce qu'il venait de vivre il venait de faire un grand pas vers l'âge adulte. Navi se posa sur le lit et après un grand soupir elle dit.

\- Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu tard pour ça, mais Link il y a certaines choses dont je dois te parler...


End file.
